Support for the following seven research projects is sought: A. Electron Deficient Analogs of FMN and FAD as traps for Covalent Intermediates in Flavoenzyme Catalyzed Redox Reactions. B. N1,N5-dideaza flavins. C. N1-deaza flavins. D. Arene Oxides as Active Site Agents for -SH enzymes. E. The Synthesis, Physical and Chemical Properties of Encapsulated Tetra(mercapto-N3-sulfide-iron) Clusters. Ferrodoxins. F. Catalysis of Enolization reactions via Nucleophilic addition-elimination. G. Hydrated Metal Catalysis of Acyl Exchange Reactions.